Kamen Rider Extra
is a tokusatsu drama based on the Original Kamen Rider with some Heisei added. Its starts out as the original series before going into a new storyline. The show tagline is "The series that's based on the Rider that started it all" Story *TBA Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Extra Riders Manga-exclusive Legacy Riders Allies Legend Riders Kamen Rider V3 X Amazon Stronger Skyrider Super-1 ZX Black and RX Shin ZO J Agito Ryuki Faiz Blade Hibiki Kabuto Den-O Kiva Decade W OOO Fourze Wizard Gaim Drive Ghost Ex-Aid Build Zi-O Zero-One/01 Other Legend Riders Rider that fought Shocker Super Sentai *Heroic Sentai Rescuers *Hero Sentai Rescue Paw Villains Shocking Shocker *Great Leader of Shocking *Ambassador Nightmares *Shocking Riders *Shocker Bugster *Shocking Combatmen *Big Machine Shocker *Shocker Rider *Dark Seven Legendary Riders Gel-Shocking Shocker *General White *Gel-Shocking Shocker Combatmen *Shocking Riders Another Riders Villains Recruited by Shocker Others Quartzer Super Dimension Shocker *Super Dimension Shocker **Ultra Leader of Shocker **Masked Heavy **Super Shocker Combatmen **Shocker Riders Time Jackers/Dimension Jackers Episodes #The Mysterious Spider Man #The Terrifying Bat Man #Monster, Scorpion Man #Cannibalism, Sarracenian #Monster, Mantis Man #Grim Reaper, Chameleon #Duel With Grim Reaper Chameleon! World Fair Impression #Strangeness! Bee Woman #The Terrifying Cobra Man #The Great Bike Injury #Bloodsucking Monster, Gebacondor #Murder, Yamogelas #Tokageron and the Big Monster Army #Raid of the Demon Sabotegron #Counterattack, Sabotegron #Wrestler of the Devil, Pirasaurus #Death Match in the Ring: Defeat! Pirasaurus #Fossil Man: Hitodanger #Monster Kanibubbler Appears in Hokkaido #Fire-Breathing Caterpillar Monster: Dokugander #Dokugander, Confrontation at Osaka Castle #Suspicious Merman Amazonia #Sky-Flying Monster Musasabedol #Deadly Poison Monster Kinokomolg's Sortie! #Defeat Kinokomolg! #The Terrifying Antlion #Mukadelas Monster Classroom #Underground Monster Mogurang #Electric Monster Kuragedall #Revived Fossil, Bloodsucking Trilobite #Deathmatch! Anteater Demon Arigabari #Cannibalism Flower, Dokudalian #Steel Monster, Armadillong #Japan in Danger! Toadgiller's Invasion #Murderous Ant Queen, Archimedes #Resurrected Mummy Monster, Egyptus #Poisonous Gas Monster Trickabuto's G-Plan #Lightning Monster Rayking's World Darkness Plan #Monster Wolf Man's Huge Murder Party #Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders #Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima #The Devil's Messenger, Mysterious Fly Man #Mysterious Birdman Pranodon's Attack #Graveyard Monster, Moldbinga #Monster Namewhale's Gas Explosion Plan #Showdown!! Snow Mountain Monster Bearconger #The Death-Calling Ice Devil Todogiller #Bloodsucking Marshes of Leechguerilla #Cannibalistic Monster, Sea Anemone #Ep. 50: Lost Memories #*Terrie and Rocky Loses their Memories and they start off as new Riders #1971: The Showa Heisei Rider #*Tribute to Kamen Rider 1 & Kamen Rider Zi-O #2019: Super Showa Zi-O #*Tribute to Kamen Rider 2 & Kamen Rider Zi-O #1973: Hero of the Three! V3! #*Tribute to Kamen Rider V3 #2019: Friend or Foe? The Mysterious Riderman #*Tribute to Riderman and Gackt #1974: X-X-X-Rider! #*Tribute to Kamen Rider X #1974: Am-a-zon! #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Amazon #1975: The Electric Spark! The 7th Rider, Stronger! #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Stronger #1979: The Flying Rider named Skyrider #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Skyrider #1980: Super Rider! #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Super-1 #1984: Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! #*Tribute to Kamen Rider ZX #1987: Century King Black Sun #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Black #1988: Power of RX! Zi-O RX! #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Black RX #1992: The attack of ZonJis #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Shin #1993: The Ultimate Starting Point! #*Tribute to Kamen Rider ZO #1994: Jumbo, Justice, Japan and Jupiter! #*Tribute to Kamen Rider J #2016: The Alfa, Omega and Neo Amazons vs Zamonas #*Tribute to Kamen Rider Amazons #2009: The G Rider #*Tribute to Kamen Rider G #In blink of an eye! Kamen Rider Faiz #The W Hardboiled Detectives #Drive! GP: Kamen Rider 3! #Destroyer of worlds! Extra VS Decade #The Trinity of Agito! #Danger! Extra goes berserk #*The first appearance of Terrie's Weakness #Advent! Ryuki and the Mirrored Being #The Man that was bit by a Kivat #The Oni Warrior #Joker, Ace, Jack, Queen and King #Space time! Fourze and Super-1! #Let's Go! Kakugo! Go-go-go-ghost! #Building the Next Rider #Gaim on Stage #Doctor Gamer #Wizard's Showa Rush #Neo Stronger! Stronger Zecter! #Ore, Sanjou! #Death of Extra by GrandZi-O #*Terrie dies by running out time when he uses GrandZi-O #1, 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger! #*Sougo gets the seven legendary Ridewatches #Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black and RX! #*Sougo gets the rest of Main line Ridewatches #Shin, Zo and J or ZonJis #*Sougo gets the three movie Ridewatches #Power of Showa! ShowaZi-O! #*Sougo gets the ShowaZi-O Ridewatch and Revives Terrie #Return of Memories! Kamen Rider Extra! #*Terrie and Rocky gets back their Memories #Atrocity! Fake Kamen Rider!! #*The First appearance of the Shocking Riders #8 Kamen Riders #*The appearance of the 6 Shocking Riders #The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader #*The Last appearance of the Shocking Riders #Monster Garaox's Sky-Flying Car #Terrie Maxson, Cactus Monster Exposed!? #Terrie Maxson, Transformation Impossible #Gel-Shocking Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! Movies *The Extra Riders and The Rescue Rangers *Super Hero Taisen Showa Generations FOREVER: Kamen Rider 6 *Zi-O Vs. Dark Seven Legendary Riders and 4gou! *Rise of Shocker *Kamen Rider EX *Kamen Rider Showa: Reiwa Riders Specials #Kamen Rider Extra: Extra Riders #Rider Machine Race #Showa Kamen Rider 15 Series: Supplementary Plan #Kamen Rider Extra Spin-off ##Extra Rider: Kamen Rider Extreme ##Extra Rider: Kamen Rider Gaim ##*Tribute to Kamen Rider Taisen #Kamen Rider Extra: Bulky Suit Riders Other media Manga S.I.C. Hero Saga Novel Cast Songs ;Opening themes * **Lyrics: ??? **Composition & Arrangement: ??? **Artist: ??? **Episodes: 1-13 * **Lyrics: ??? **Composition & Arrangement: ??? **Artist: ??? **Episodes: 14-88 * **Lyrics: ??? **Composition & Arrangement: ??? **Artist: ??? **Episodes: 89–98 ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: ??? **Composition & Arrangement: ??? **Artist: ??? **Episodes: 1–71 * **Lyrics: ??? **Composition & Arrangement: ??? **Artist: ??? **Episodes: 72–88 * **Lyrics: ??? **Composition & Arrangement: ??? **Artist: ??? **Episodes: 89–98